


Let’s Get This Show On The Road

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: HBC Kinktober Day 1
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Let’s Get This Show On The Road

His rough hand covered your mouth briefly, before raising it back up and holding his index finger to his lips. That same finger that had just been buried deep inside you. You wanted to moan loudly as you watched that finger lower and grasp your waist tightly. His thrusts stilled, resting just on your cervix and you wanted to die in that moment, with this man buried deep inside you; you would go willingly. He had other ideas and started up again, agonizingly slow; your walls clung to every inch. You bit your lip to keep from screaming as his other hand teased your clit; you saw his wicked grin and part of you wanted to slap it off his gorgeous face. Instead your hands clung to his shoulders, pulling him towards you, a silent pleading to give you more. He took the hint and picked up the pace.

“God, you take me so well,” he whispered in the swirl of your ear. His voice was raspy, husky, full of emotion he wasn’t ready to explore just yet. You opened your eyes and stared at him. The instinct to look around, to be sure no one else had followed the two of you into the hangar, wanted to override the hunger coiling in your core. He tilted you just slightly against the quinjet; his pubic bone grazing your clit just so as his hands clung to you.

“Please,” you whimpered. “I’m almost…” He grunted and obeyed; hips moving faster, harder, pushing you further up on the quinjet. Your head rolled back as the orgasm suddenly rushed over you, stars filling your eyes. His movements became sloppy as he chased his own orgasm, spilling into you. He caged you against the quinjet with both of his arms, the metal one making a tiny squeak as he stilled. You couldn’t help the giggle bubbling up; the sever look on his face didn’t help and the giggle came tumbling out.

“You guys out here?” Sam yelled from the hangar doors.

“Shit!” you whispered, eyes wide as you looked around for your pants. Bucky gave you his usual “I told you so” look as you climbed off of him. He held the same finger to his lips, tilting his head slightly towards the doors. You stopped moving and waited silently. No other yells from Sam, no other friend finding you and ruining another perfectly good quickie. It was suddenly getting harder to be stealthy around your friends and one of these days someone was going to walk in on both of you. Bucky held out your pants, with his in his other hand. “Thanks Buck.”

He grinned as you took the pants, then putting one leg, then the other before pulling them up and zipping. You fumbled for a second, holding onto Bucky’s arm as you shoved one leg into the pants. You took your hand off to shove your other leg into your pants. You raised them quickly as you heard low voices headed towards you.

“Those two are always late,” Steve grumbled to Nat. He looked up then, startled to see you and Bucky leaning casually against the quinjet.

“You were sayin’?” Bucky teased. “Bags are in the back and ready before you, Cap.” Steve’s cheek twitched at the obvious tease but said nothing. Bucky clapped him on the back with a grin. “Stevie, I don’t know about you but I’m ready to go! Let’s get this show on the road!”


End file.
